


Chores Day

by n7chelle



Series: Barista, Baker, Occasional Matchmaker [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle
Summary: Just a normal day in the Bellanar household.
Relationships: Morrigan & Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: Barista, Baker, Occasional Matchmaker [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Chores Day

**Author's Note:**

> two drabble prompts in one, _laundry day_ and _seeing red_.

Solas was up to his elbows in soapy dishwater when Morrigan hopped onto the kitchen counter. 

"Machine's done," she chirped. Her heels thumped rhythmically against the cabinet door. The wood was pitted and scuffed from years of similar mistreatment.

"Thank you, Morrigan." The thumping continued. "Don't you have a room to clean?" 

"Nope." Thump. "Only got dirty clothes left." Thump. "Can't finish 'til you do." Thumpthumpthump—

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" 

But instead of heading upstairs, presumably where the aforementioned dirty clothes were waiting to be collected, Morrigan trailed after Solas to the laundry room. She slouched against the folding screen door, arms crossed and expression disinterested; the perfect picture of a pre-teen in the throes of abject boredom. 

Except for the fact that she was quite obviously watching him from the corner of her eye. 

" _What_?" Solas demanded, hand on the washing machine lid.

"Nothing." 

Solas rolled his eyes and lifted the lid. It was never _nothing…_

"Morrigan!"

Maniacal cackling in human form dashed away the laundry room. Solas sighed. He should've known. In the center of a pale pink spiral of clean clothes—clothes that had definitely been _white_ an hour ago—was a single, familiar red t-shirt.


End file.
